This invention relates to air-cooled vacuum steam condensers serving steam turbine power cycles or the like and, more particularly, to apparatus for condensing steam or other vapors and draining the condensate over a wide range of loads, pressures and ambient air temperatures and also completely removing the steam-transported, undesirable, non-condensible gasses that migrate and collect at the end of the steam condensing system.